


lattes and love

by mangoji



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Museums, Coffee Shops, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, i just moved all the dads closer to a big city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoji/pseuds/mangoji
Summary: Grabbing his papers from you, he turns around and briskly walks away. Lingering on for a little bit, you can't help but wonder if you'd ever see him again.





	1. The street

 

Coffee and papers flew into a mess as your bodies collided on their hurried paths. Squatting down to pick up the other man's paper you let out a quick “Sorry.” He does the same when you hand the papers back, and that’s it.

 

 _His tan suit looked really nice until I threw my latte on it._ You recall to yourself as you step down into the metro. Once you’re on the right train and situated on a seat, it’s time to peek in the bag and make sure the books didn’t get ruined. Rummaging around all of the cluttered chapter books are fine. Well.... As fine as books owned for 3 years can get. According to the subway system it’s 12:30, so good time is being made. The presentation doesn’t start until around 2 PM and knowing middle school students, it should be a very relaxed one. God though, the guy on the street with the auburn-clay skin, which cushioned under his retro styled glasses. _And the way the wetness of his vest clung to his body- the muscular outline-_ . Before you can finish, train and your thoughts are both jolted to a halt. Scanning around, it seems as though this caught everyone off guard. Uneasy looks are shared, some people take off their headphones.  
    “Attention everyone: It seems there is a herd of coyotes in the tracks. Animal Control is working on moving them, but we are forced to stop here until they give us the OK.”  A nasally voice announces through crackly speakers. _Dammit_.

* * *

 

       Pushing the doors open you look down at your phone, the email she sent reads Room 212 at 1:45 PM. Showing your visitor badge to the security guard you make a sharp right. The signs rotate from 250 to 240 and so on, until it hits 220. Slowing down your pace you glance at either side of the hall making sure not to pass the right classroom. Walking in you put a fake smile onto your face and prepare to say “Hello Mrs. Kinsley! Sorry for the wait, traffic was a mess!”. Thankfully, she’s there chatting with- _fuck._ The same tall silhouette from earlier in the day is here. Mrs. Kinsley waves over for you to come in, and the man swerves around to face you. Letting out a sheepish smile you walk over to greet the two.  
   “H-hey. Mrs. Kinsley, sorry for the wait. This morning was, ya know, rough.”

   “It’s fine, I think it’s been like that for all of us.” She replies. The male teacher shares a sympathetic glance with her. “Oh!” she starts, “I forgot to mention that I invited Hugo’s class to join. I felt like just my health class would be underwhelming. I hope you don’t mind.”  
  “I really don’t Mrs. Kinsley,” turning to face Hugo you add “I hope this will make up for earlier”. With a wink. Confusedly, Mrs. Kinsley questions “You two know each other?” to which Hugo responds with pointing down to his coffee stained vest. She got the message. Picking up your bag and setting out the books, Mrs. Kinsley directs the class to pay attention to you.  
    “Hi, I’m (y/n) and Mrs. Kinsley invited me here to talk about queer literature, and what to do if you’re questioning! So, let’s get right on with it,”

 

    As the kids flood out of the room, Hugo taps you on the shoulder.

  “That was really interesting, I had no idea that there was more than the tired gayngst. Do you have any recommendations that are… Perhaps a little less kid focused?” Hopefully he’s asking for nonfiction or historical, and not ‘ _adult’_ books.

  “I have some, but I didn’t bring any with me. Though I’m totally down if you wanna, ya know, let me show you another time? Like at a cafe or something?” You internally cringe at the desperateness of your own words. His brows jolt upwards,

  “I don’t see why not? As long as you promise not to spill coffee on me again.” _Fuck yes._ Handing his phone over to you, you put your number in his contacts and send a message to yourself so he knows yours.

    “See you soon then, Hugo?”  
    “I believe so.” Hugo answers. As your feet move over the tiles and out the door, Hugo waves and his lips pull out into a smile. Even though it’s partially hidden behind his moustache, the gesture still sends color to your cheeks.

 Striding proudly out of the school, the only thing on your mind is the coffee stained man that you just landed a date with.

    


	2. A date is set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life happens, better or worse.

     Watching movies with Amanda used to be the highlight of your week. Every Friday night once she’d come home from school, you two would plop down on the couch with tubs of ice cream and watch movies together. Since she started going to college and growing up, her movie interested had changed. Instead of watching fun Pixar movies about toys coming to life, your eyes were currently transfixed on a group of people in a yellow room sitting around a fire. This wasn’t even the weirdest part of the movie that you had seen so far.

    “Amanda,” you whisper leaning over to her “Who showed you this?”

    She returns with an uneasy glance “My uh, photography teacher? Why? I know it’s weird but like, that's the point."

    “Okay manda panda, I just want you to be safe."

     “Yes dad. I promise I’m not gonna go out on a quest with my friends where we try and ascend a mountain to gain immortality”. _Oh. So that’s what this movie is about._ Manda's probably right and your dad senses are just wigging out because of this intense week. Peeling your eyes away from the screen and pulling out your phone, you send Hugo a message. He’s more enjoyable to text than you originally expected… For the most part.

 **You** : Hey I never asked but is it alright that I call you Hugo?  
**_Hugo is typing_**  
**Hugo:** While at school it’d be responsible to use Mr.Vega; in informal situations like so I don’t mind.  
**You:** Okay. Anyways I’m texting you bc I want to kno  
**You:** When do you want to do the book thingy? I know that your schedule is probably awful right  
**Hugo:** Actually, I was wondering if you’d be able to help chaperone an event to the MCA? Budget cuts under the current DoEd have us short on staff. It’s optional, but greatly appreciated if you’d help.  
**You:** YES  
**You:** I mean yes. I would love 2.  
**You:** Haha caps lock am I rite  
**Hugo:** Sure.  
**You:** Hugo wym  
**You:** Was that sarcasm. Or can you also relate 2 accidentally hitting caps lock bc ur daughters making you watch some freaky art house movie and currently some dude is collecting testicle.s  
**You:** *testicles  
**Hugo:** …  
**Hugo:** Are you watching the Holy Mountain?  
**Hugo:** Actually, that’s not important. I said “Sure” as a joke, however Ernest forced me to sit through the Notebook. Which isn’t as bad as what you’re watching, but still. Heteronormativity isn’t my cup of tea.  
**You:** k  
**You:** What day is it? Also where should I be?  
**Hugo:** Wednesday, Room 212, from 9:30 to 3:30. Thank you in advance (y/n).  
**You** : No problem!  See you soon

     “Ohhh? Dad has a date? _With a teacher?_ ” Amanda teases from over your shoulder. Quickly flipping your phone over, you stammer out

      “N-No it’s not a date,, and even if it was it’s not really a sexy date,” She smirks but goes back to watching the movie.

Maybe 'you and Hugo dating' is a topic that should be left alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little bit of a filler chapter, but I needed to set things up! I'll be posting this with the next chapter where you and Hugo do the gay.


	3. If it ain't baroque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art museum dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT TO A GAY PART. HELL YES. I got the inspo for an art museum instead of an aquarium bc I was reading a book about takashi murakami and the lad just full out sculpted a huge gold dick.

    Scanning down at your phone the time reads 9:25 AM. Next to you Hugo is tapping his pen along the top of a clipboard. His brown brows are furrowed and his glasses are balancing off the tip of his nose.  _ He doesn’t even realize how adorable he is.  _ He does seem to take notice of you staring, as he looks over and inquires “Is there something on my face?” Shaking your head no, Hugo goes back to thinking and tapping. 

   “Alright everyone who’s in my group, we are going to take roll now. Then I promise we can go inside and everyone can have fun.” Hugo dictates as kids flow out the bus. A voice is heard from the sea of kids calling “What fun are we gonna have in some stupid museum?!” in response. Inside, the front part is wide and bare. Cold concrete floors and walls decorated with pieces of abstract art. There’s a large glass staircase in the middle, leading up to another exhibit hall. Next to it the reception desk, but alas no gift shop. Everyone at the museum other than the kids were giving distraught and dreadful glances towards the gelatinous mass before them. 

 

   Luckily, Hugo’s (and by extent your own) group is laid back. Some of the middle schoolers are themselves, running around, trying to have fun and find some cell signal. The majority although, are the emo art students who seem content looking at the thought provoking pieces. This means you get to follow Hugo around and have some fun of your own. Sauntering over to Hugo, you put your arm around his broad shoulders and go, “Hey Hugo, since we got all the visual art kids does that mean we get to go off and do our own thing?” 

 “That doesn’t seem super responsible, but why not. As long as we can still see them right?” 

  
“Yeah totally.” patting his back, you let your arm fall off his body and direct him towards a sculpture that people are swarming around. The closer you get though,  

“(y/n) is that?”    
“Oh my god.” you almost yell, “It’s a  **SOLID GOLD DICK!!** ”

“Keep your voice down!” Hugo instructs. 

You two walk around it, inspecting the shiny member. It’s huge, probably five feet and it’s just… Alone in the middle of this big empty room. You have to admit, it looks kinda cool with the natural light flowing through the ceiling onto it. Teasing, you walk over to Hugo and whisper “It’s still not as big as mine.” 

“Sexy.” he adds before swallowing the meaning of his words. A faint cherry color starts to paint his cheeks. He stammers out “I-I-I really, dint-I mean didn’t- mean it like that.” 

“It’s fine Hugo” you tell him, snickering. 

Before the conversation can continue, a student with bright purple hair rushes up and taps Hugo on the shoulder. “Mr Vega, Colin snuck a football in and he’s throwing it around all of the fancy art!” they nervously spit out. 

“Show me.” He responds with a grimace. The two quickly take lead, with you trailing behind. As you all turn corners and walk into exhibit after exhibit, noises of chattering middle schoolers get louder. Colin is jogging around a Tibetan sand art piece when you get there. Next to him are two other middle schoolers jogging and throwing the football at each other.    


   “COLIN!” Mr. Vega yells as he bolts over to the kids. 

   “Huh?!” Colin quizzically exclaims. 

_ Whiiizzzz _ . 

     Another kid threw the football not realizing that Colin wasn’t paying attention. It pushes gracefully through the air and straight towards the-- _ Oh shit!  _ Dashing over towards the sand art you try and follow the ball to catch it.  _ I'm too far in front to catch it- maybe if I just move back a little more.  _ Your body slowly starts to tip over, whirling your arms around trying to gain balance, you squeeze your eyes shut and prepare how to tell the art director what happened. Just as momentum starts to kick into your body a strong hand presses against your back. Uneasily opening your eyes, Hugo is right in front of you. Strands of his auburn hair brush against your face. His hazel eyes burrowing into you. Off to your left, the football lays and only a small part of the sand exhibit has been destroyed. 

  
“Are you alright?” he whispers.  

“Yeah, I… think so.”  You answer dumbfounded. He moves his arm upwards so you’re standing straight up, and it seems at some point you hooked your other arm around the back of his neck. You let that fall off, and he does the same with his hand. Turning around Hugo calls out to Colin, who is currently standing next to two other teachers. “Have fun in detention, Colin!” under his breath Hugo adds “... Bitch.” 

The ride home is crowded. All around middle schoolers are blabbering, throwing paper balls (and real sports balls). Hugo’s pushed next to you, His body too big for both of you to fit. 

“Hey Hugo,” 

  
“Yes?” 

“Thanks for saving me earlier.” the words sound stupid and cheesy when they come out. 

“No problem.” 

That  same cherry blush seems to be spread over Hugo’s cheeks, and you’re sure that he can see you blushing as well. You both ride the rest of the way home in silence. 

* * *

 

**Amanda** : Well how was it dad? Was it spicy ;))

**You** : It was

**You** : Fun


End file.
